Love and Regret
by FlashyKitty
Summary: AU Hiei's end is coming to a close, his running out of breath and is drifting into space. Will he be able to confess his feelings to Kurama? HieixKurama One-shot


**First Hiei x Kurama fanfic! Hope you like it 3**

**All characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi**

* * *

"I am going to die..." I whispered to myself. Not wanting to believe that his death will come sooner than I expected.

'Kurama' Was the only thing I thought of. Who was going to provide protection for his loved one? I didn't even get the chance to say it myself. A coward, weakling is what I described myself.

"H-Hiei! C-hear-me?!" Voices were heard from his hearing device, it belonged to the person I adored.

"Kura..." Tried to call but was out of breath, my eyes trying to close fully but my heart begging me to stay awake.

"Hiei! You have to hold on to the spaceship now!" Yelled out the damned idiot of a fox.

"Fox..." I called to my lover, " I won't make..." I was starting to lose consciousness..

"Hiei! Listen to me! Don't you dare for a second to leave me!" Yelled the red headed majestic fox.

"Heh... it's not up to me..." I whispered weakly.

"Just hold on! I'll get you there!"

"Kura..." I breathed, losing consciousness bit by bit.

"Hold on!"

"Kurama... Listen..." I tried to breathe in as much so at least I'l be able to man up before it's too late.

"I'm coming!"

"I'm sorry, I... ah... should've said it sooner..." I closed my eyes still trying to say the words.

"W-what is it?"

"I love you, idiot... more than anything... I was a fool for remaining silent" After saying my words I heard sobs and knew without a doubt he was crying... I'm leaving him...

"Hiei...! N-no... I love you, too... Please... you're losing oxygen... don't speak..." His voice was cracking. Knowing that my fox is hurt because of me made my heart ache and felt something different from before. A new feeling. As if my heart was pierced multiple times with a knife.

"Fox..." I moaned weakly.

"Don't leave me... please.." He was crying even more. "Give me time, I'll get you out of there!"

I smiled as I checked the percentage of my oxygen.

4%

"Please, don't say anything... I'll get you out of there..! Damn it Hiei I love you! Don't die on me!"

"Kurama..." There was no chance of changing his mind. He was really stubborn. I'd lie if I said I didn't like that about him.

"Earth looks beautiful here..." I tried to change the subject and at least make my fox smile.

I heard more sobs from my device and heard Kurama ordering him to take care of the ship while he was outside.

"But.. compared to you it doesn't stand a chance..." I laughed weakly.

Kurama chuckled and the sobs still didn't leave. "Nothings is as beautiful as you, Hiei..."

"Hn" I smiled as I allowed my eyes to shut.

"Hiei! Stay focused!" Fear was in the kitsune's voice. The only thing I could do before I die is to at least give hope to my loved one. I opened my eyes as my consciousness continues to betrays me slowly.

1%

"Hiei, to your left!" I moved my head to where my love of life told me to.

I felt an embrace but I was too weak to return it I just rested my head on his shoulder.

"Kuwabara! Now!" The red head clung to Hiei in a tight embrace and his jet pack on the back of his astronaught costume moved them.

"Hold on, Hiei!"

"Kurama! I'm nearing you so hang on the ship!" Yusuke informed.

0.5%

"Fox... I" I wheezed.

"We'll make it!" His beautiful emerald eyes looked at my ruby red eyes. I knew what he was thinking and pulled his hand away from his oxygen plug.

"H-Hiei! Please! I'll make it!"

"I'm... Sorry..." My eyes were failing me. I smiled weakly as I took the last glance I'll ever get.

"Hiei... No..." He whimpered.

"Hn..." I muttered weakly. "I'm glad to know that the last thing I'll see in this miserable life is you..."

"I'll be waiting for you... my fox..."

"Hiei... I love you..." Kurama whimpered

"I love you most, Kurama..." I smiled as my eyelids closed as I let out the final breathe.

Yusuke arrived as Kuwabara reached his hand for Kurama to take.

"We're late..." muttered Yusuke as his voice was shaking.

"..." Kuwabara was in shock as he stared at Kurama.

"Hiei...?" cried out Kurama.

"No... No..." His tears were falling even more and was shaking.

"Hiei! Don't leave! Yusuke and Kuwabara came! We're saved!" Whined Kurama still holding me.

"Kurama..." Yusuke tried to reach Kurama but couldn't find the right words.

"Don't leave me! I need you!" He started beating my chest with one arm and holding me with the another.

Kuwabara couldn't bare the scene in front of him and looked down as his hand held the door tighter. Tears forming from the reddish-orange haired boy.

Yusuke pulled his headphone away as he covered his eyes and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself it's a dream tears still fell from his cheeks.

"Hiei..." Kurama held me closer to him and cried those beautiful three words.

"I love you..."


End file.
